Uma Bela Manhã
by Livia 'Leeloo' Lima
Summary: Neo, café e uma bela manhã na cidade. O que poderia acontecer?


A/N: Esta é a minha primeira história aqui, por isso, sejam bonzinhos...

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, não me processe...

**Uma Bela Manhã**

Era o terceiro café que ele tomava naquela manhã. Ele devia estar mais nervoso naquele dia, entretanto o garçon não se surpreendeu quando a xícara número quatro foi requisitada. Ele era nervoso assim sempre.

A gravata afrouxada, os primeiros botões da camisa branca intactos pela falta de uso e o paletó escuro repousando na cadeira ao lado na pequena mesinha da cafeteria. Era um cybercafé, na verdade, mas ele sentava sempre na mesa mais distante dos computadores. Era assim todas as manhãs. Ele aparecia logo cedo e pedia café atrás de café enquanto olhava o movimento na rua através da janela.

Depois de algumas horas, ia embora, cabisbaixo, como se tivesse esperado por alguém que não veio.

E ele estava mesmo esperando alguém. Alguém que ele não sabia quando viria, nem se ao menos viria. No vazio que era sua memória, a lembrança dela era a única coisa que o impedia de fazer uma loucura.

Ele se sentia louco, sim, mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele não conseguia mais manter seus pensamentos em ordem, nem sabia se um dia conseguiu fazer isso. Os médicos disseram que era uma amnésia irreversível, que o acidente que ele sofreu era para tê-lo matado.

Ele não se importava muito com a morte. A morte era boa. Não saber onde "ela" estava é que era angustiante. Por isso ele a esperava, alí, naquela cafeteria. Por que alí? Ele não sabia, mas sentia que seria em uma dessas manhãs regadas a café que ele finalmente teria suas respostas.

Seu interminável ciclo de pensamentos foi subtamente interrompido pelo barulho da porta. Era uma velha senhora afro-americana entrando. Ela foi até o balcão e pediu algo à atendente que somente as duas podiam ouvir, de tão baixinho que ela falou. Logo em seguida ela lançou um sorriso para ele.

"Bom dia!", disse ela, "Que bela manhã, não acha?"

"Sim", respondeu ele, mesmo sem o mesmo entusiasmo, "bela manhã."

Ao receber sua grande xícara de café com leite, a senhora sentou-se junto a ele, tomando a liberdade de dividir a mesma mesa, apesar de haverem mesas vagas por todo o estabelecimento.

"Não se importa de eu me sentar com você, não é?", perguntou ela.

"Não", disse ele meio sem jeito de dispensar a senhora, "de maneira alguma."

"Muito bem, assim podemos conversar."

E os dois passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Ela terminou seu café, ele, todo desconfortável, nem tocou em sua xícara.

"Sabe", ela disse finalmente, "esse lugar foi uma boa escolha de sua parte. Eu não teria acertado mais. Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda me surpreende."

Ela então tirou da bolsa um embrulho.

"Tome", disse ela, abrindo o embrulho, "prove um desses."

Ao perceber que eram cookies caseiros, ele apenas pegou um sem pensar muito.

Pelo menos ele se lembrava de que gostava de cookies.

"Eu mesma fiz. São muito bons, não?"

Com a boca cheia, ele apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

"Sabe qual o segredo? Amor. Cookies precisam de amor, como tudo nessa vida.

Garanto que você precisa também."

Nisso ele não pôde impedir que "ela" voltasse ao primeiro plano de sua mente. Seu cheiro, seu olhar. Sem perceber ele já estava viajando em pensamentos novamente.

"Não se preocupe, criança", disse a senhora, levantando-se, "ela está perto agora. Você só precisa atravessar a rua."

Dito isso, ele notou um oriental aguardando a senhora na porta, como um guarda-costas. Quando os dois passaram pela janela do lado de fora, ele notou uma menininha hindu que os acompanhava. Ela parou, o olhou por alguns segundos com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto e disse "Boa sorte, Neo" antes de sair correndo.

Ele sabia que aquele nome significava alguma coisa e se deu conta que aquelas três figuras estranhas sabiam mais de sua vida do que ele mesmo. Imediatamente ele deixou o dinheiro na mesa, pegou seu paletó e correu para fora da cafeteria, na esperança de perguntar mais algumas coisas àquela senhora.

Mas eles haviam sumido. Ele olhou para o cruzamento movimentado e os viu dobrando a esquina do outro lado da rua. Quando o sinal abriu para os pedestres, ele correu, tentando ainda acompanhar o trio.

Mas, na distração, ele esbarrou em alguém. Quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis, tudo parou. Ele não precisava mais perguntar nada. Ele não precisava de mais nada.


End file.
